King Kong vs Orca
by Pat Hill
Summary: When Seaworld Atlantica is in need of a new attraction, they send in a team of heroes to capture Kong, the giant gorilla. Soon, they realize that Kong is their only hope when a giant orca lays waste to both the aquatic park and ocean traffic near Orlando! Can Kong defeat the Orca? Will our heroes survive the battle! Find out today in this epic, oceanic adventure!


King Kong vs. Orca

"On the Island of Meniko, the natives believe in a legend. A huge, great animal; a king who fears nothing and destroys those who fight against him. He is said to have created mountains and grown the jungles around it. Such an animal is so feared, the natives needed to build a wall to keep him out. The locals call him…Kong". "What a load of nonsense", said Statler, the executive in charge of SeaWorld Atlantica, "Such an animal is of no use to us. Especially if it isn't real". "Maybe not to you", said Enrique, the chief scientist, who had short, blond hair and large glasses, "But the whale business has been going down as of late. Not to mention, a land dweller that hails from the South Pacific would be a much cheaper option than building expensive thrill rides". "He has my vote", said one of the other executives, "Besides, Busch Gardens can't have monopoly on animal themed entertainment". "I agree", said another executive, "We can't afford another loss like the whale from last week". "Fine", said Statler, "But you'd better deliver this time, Enrique. Send him to the nearest ship in that area."

The USS Scheherazade sailed peacefully over the Pacific waves. Its captain, the honorable Captain Cordell, stared out at the horizon, searching for the helicopter that SeaWorld had sent out to him. He scratched his beard and stepped inside the bridge to coordinate the crew in a submarine beneath them. "How's it coming?", asked Captain Cordell into the radio. "Wonderful", said a voice, "We're coming up now". Suddenly, the small submarine surfaced, and out of the hatch climbed Cody Wild Condor, a youthful Lakota Sioux with long, black hair, green eyes, and a black leather jacket with several oceanic insignias on the right arm. "Find anything?", asked Captain Cordell. "You bet", said Cody, "The dolphin population has grown by at least two members." "That's good, but there's been a change of plans", said Captain Cordell, "The chiefs on the mainland are sending Professor Gonzales to us with some new information. Something about a new animal. We better take the Manta up for now". The ship lowered its cranes to pick up the Manta, a submarine shaped like a manta ray that was painted black. It was lowered onto the ship just as another scientist burst onto the deck. "Hey Ingrid", said Cody. Dr. Ingrid Matthews was a short woman who had her blond hair dyed with pink streaks. "So, when will Enrique be here?", asked Ingrid. "Should be about… now", said Captain Cordell. Just then, the helicopter arrived on landed in the landing pad. Out of the helicopter came Enrique and the pilot, Kace Dalton, who had black hair, blue eyes, and a gun at his side. He simply bumped fists with Cody and went inside. "Not much with words", said Enrique, "Well, corporate wants us to change course". "Where to?", asked Ingrid. "To the Island of Meniko", said Enrique, "Let's do it with all speed".

While that was happening, a boat owned by SeaWorld was making its nightly patrol. "See the asset?", asked the Captain. "Not yet", said a sailor, "No worries, we'll find it". Suddenly, the boat was rocked by a huge wave! Then, something smashed through the hull! "To the life rafts!", cried the Captain. Just as everyone got in, a huge black fin popped out of the water. "Hurry", cried the Captain. But it was too late! A huge orca, about fifty feet long, leaped out of the water and smashed the life raft! Then, it ate anyone swimming in the water! Its eyes scanned the water, searching for more victims, before diving below the surface. All that was left was blood and debris. The Orca had left nothing but death.

Soon enough, the Scheherazade had arrived off the coast of Meniko, a tropical island with a mountain in the shape of a skull. "Well", said Kace, "the locals don't call it Skull Island for nothing". "In any case", said Enrique, "we should find this Kong and get out of here. This place gives me the willies." "I don't know", said Ingrid, "It looks sort of beautiful. I could almost see this as a nature preserve". "We'll talk about it later", said Cody, "Come on, let's go".

They soon landed and conversed with the local natives. "There it is", said Enrique as he pointed at the wall, "All we need to do is go beyond that. It should be easy from there". Just then, the Chief and Cody walked over. "Gaoioiga ma vaitafe, Kong", said the Chief. "He says Kong moves with the rivers", said Cody. "How do you know what he's saying?", asked Kace. "It's Samoan", said Cody, "a lot of my friends from the Navy spoke it in codes in Vietnam". "In any case", said Enrique, "tell him we'll take Kong off of there hands". Cody translated, and the Chief scowled. "Leai", he said, "Kong nofo!" "He says Kong stays", said Cody. "Relax", said Enrique, "He'll be back". Cody translated again, only in a more respectful tone. "Leai", said the Chief, " Leai tagata mafai Kong mei Meniko!" "We'll see", said Enrique.

Soon enough, the crew started paddling down the river near the wall into the jungle interior. Strange animals darted through the trees as Ingrid snapped photos. "So", said Kace, "how are we going to capture Kong?" "With this, you simple-minded imbecile", said Enrique as he showed the group a silver gas bomb, "This has enough thorazine to kill a whale. It should be more than enough to bring down something that can build mountains". Suddenly, a massive elephant wadded into the water. The group paddled past the herd when they started to run off. "What's up with them?", asked Cody. "Maybe it has something to do with that", cried Ingrid as a massive monitor lizard bounded out of the jungle! With a whip of its mighty tail, the raft was tipped over, sending everyone into the water! Kace attempted to shoot at the lizard, but just made it angrier! Then, the lizard looked up at the sound of a mighty roar! Out of the jungle came a colossal gorilla with black fur, brown eyes, and a long fang that came from the bottom of his jaw, even when it was closed. "I guess that's Kong", said Kace. "Ya think!?", said Enrique. Kong roared, beat his chest, and then charged at the lizard! He picked it and slammed it into the cliff side! But the lizard clawed Kong's side, then tried to bite his arm! But Kong threw it over his shoulder! Then, Kong slammed its face into the river! Finally, Kong took the lizard's jaws and split them apart. He then roared and beat his chest! Kace then fired his rifle at Kong, who growled in fury. "Oh dear", said Enrique. "Back to the wall!", cried Cody. Kong roared and chased after them!

The team ran back into the entrance to the wall just in time as the natives started to close the gates. Just then, Kong grabbed the doors before they could close in time! He started to push through! "Do something, Enrique!", cried Ingrid. With that, once everyone got clear, Enrique threw the gas bomb! Kong started to cough and stumble, crashing into the large temple and finally falling on a small, grass hut. The team looked over Kong's body. "Better tell Captain Cordell to ready the tank", said Enrique, "SeaWorld is about to have its biggest attraction yet. I can see it now: Kong: the 8th Wonder of the World".

With that, Kong was loaded into a cage on the Scheherazade. "Radio corporate", said Enrique, "Kong should be clear for Orlando in three days". Kong roared and rattled the bars of his cage! "Not soon enough", said Captain Cordell. The Scheherazade raised the anchor and sailed off, leaving the natives of Meniko morose. Morose, for their god was being taken captive. The Chief looked out at the horizon as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Two nights later, Kong started to rattle the bars of his cage again! The entire ship rocked back and forth as he did this. "I can't keep doing this Enrique", said Captain Cordell, "We need to sedate him again. Get the tranquilizers ready". "Shooting Kong is out of the question", said Enrique, "The doped food's enough". "He hasn't eaten in two days", said Cody. Then, Ingrid, having had enough of this debate, walked outside and toward the cage. "What is she doing?", asked Captain Cordell. "Well", said Cody, "She has been known to take risks. I'll get her". Ingrid ran over to the cage. "Hey Kong", she said. Kong, almost instantly, stopped rattling the cage and looked at her with a forlorn look in his eye. "It's alright Kong", said Ingrid, "I'm here. Just… calm down. Please". Kong sadly sat down, looking out at the ocean. Ingrid stroked his fur through the bars of the cage as Cody walked over. "How'd you do that?", asked Cody. "I work with animals", said Ingrid, "Sometimes I can appeal to their better nature. Besides, I feel sort of bad for the poor guy. I mean, he didn't ask for this". "Yeah, I can relate", said Cody, a hint of old disdain marking his words. The three of them just quietly looked out at the open ocean, silently relating to the problems of each other.

A week later, the Scheherazade arrived at the docks near SeaWorld Atlantica. "Success at last", said Kace, "Now all we have to do is get Kong into his new enclosure". "Well, I want it done quick", said Captain Cordell, "The sooner Kong is on dry land, the sooner I can make repairs on deck". Suddenly, the Scheherazade was rocked by a sudden strike from below the water! "What was that?", cried Enrique. "It felt like a submarine hit us", said Kace. "Impossible", said Captain Cordell, "There are no submarines in the area". Then, they saw it. It was the Orca! It slammed into the Scheherazade, knocking Cody and Ingrid into the water! Kace grabbed a gun and stared shooting at the Orca! The Orca then sent a wave with its tail that knocked Kace against the outside wall of the bridge! The Orca was about to eat Ingrid and Cody, when all of a sudden, Kong tore open the bars of his cage and leaped into the water! He punched the Orca, sending it into retreat! Kong then picked up Cody and Ingrid and placed them on deck. "Well, that was close", said Cody. Then, Kace hit Kong with a tranquilizer dart in the shoulder! He then fell onto the side of the ship. "What was that for!?", cried Ingrid. "He might have swam away", said Kace, "We need to get him in his containment unit, ASAP". "And the Orca?", asked Cody. "All in good time", said Enrique, "We'll leave that to the security team". "Statler is not going to be happy about this", said Captain Cordell.

He wasn't. "I was told these were isolated incidents", he said, "Why is an orca attacking our ships?" "Sir", said Enrique, "I haven't the faintest idea". "Well", said Statler, "We can at least take comfort in the fact that Kong will be this week's opening attraction". "Pardon my gumption", said Cody, "but did no one notice that we were nearly killed by a giant whale?" "Actually", said Enrique, "orcas are related to dolphins". "Whatever", said Cody, "We need to find it before it kills anyone else". "We'll have Kace and Captain Cordell patrol for it", said Statler, "Don't worry. We'll find it soon".

Meanwhile, Kong roamed around his enclosure. It looked somewhat like his home, with tall jungle trees, enclosure walls that resembled rock faces, and a waterfall. But Kong was unhappy. He knew he was imprisoned by puny humans that wanted him for reasons he didn't understand. Every once in a while, a helicopter would come by and drop a container full of food for him. Kong just sat and ate glumly. Ingrid observed his actions through a two-way glass window installed in the enclosure walls. "Hey", said Cody. "I assume Statler is putting off the whole business with the Orca", said Ingrid. "Kace and Captain Cordell are being put on patrol", said Cody, "They have very little idea what they're going up against". "What makes you say that?", asked Ingrid. "I remember a case from earlier this year", said Cody, "A hunter from Northern Maine accidentally killed a female orca and her baby. The mate, in turn, murdered the hunter's friends. Finally, he killed the hunter and them himself in the Arctic. The orca tore him apart in an instant. If that was a normal whale, imagine what the one we saw today could do". Ingrid shuddered at the thought.

Enrique, on the other hand, had little time for little things like emotions. He was hard at work getting the promotions ready for the Kong attraction. But on top of that, he had to put his orca files away in his secret cabinet. Then, Kace called him on the radio. "Hey Enrique", said Kace. "What is it?", asked Enrique. "The Orca has headed up north", said Kace, "We're seeing SeaWorld cruisers wrecked on the shore here". "OK", said Enrique, "When you see it, kill it on sight". Enrique laughed to himself and reclined in his chair.

The next day, a large crowd of people arrived at SeaWorld Atlantica. Statler stood on a podium and announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, the brave men and women of SeaWorld Atlantica bring you… Kong!" The curtains on the windows opened, revealing Kong! Kong looked through the window, but could only see his reflection. He could hear the gasps of the crowd, but he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, he roared at the microphone feedback! The crowd cheered in delight.

Captain Cordell looked out at the sea. Then, he saw the long, black fin of the Orca! "Battle stations", he cried. The sailors readied their machine guns and started shooting at the over-sized whale! But then, the Orca slammed into the Scheherazade, knocking the sailors over! Before it could attack again, Kace flew in on his helicopter, firing his machine guns at the Orca! But then, the Orca leaped out of the water and caught helicopter in its teeth! It slammed into the water, blowing up the helicopter and killing Kace! "Retreat", cried Captain Cordell.

Meanwhile, Cody walked through the Shamu Show tunnel, looking at the orcas. Suddenly, Ingrid and Statler ran in. "What is it?", asked Cody. "It's Captain Cordell", said Statler, "The Orca has killed Kace and is chasing the Scheherazade here!" "What's our ETA?", asked Cody. Suddenly, the Scheherazade smashed through the barriers that separated the orca enclosure from the ocean! The tunnel started to flood! "Run", cried Ingrid. They all ran just in time as water started pouring in. When they got to the surface, they saw the other orcas fighting off the giant one! "Statler", said Cody, "We need to evacuate the park!" "Right", said Statler as he burst into the announcer chamber of Shamu Stadium. The Orca tore apart the other orcas, sending them fleeing into the sea! "Everyone", said Statler, "This is not a drill! Evacuate SeaWorld immediately!" Suddenly, just as the sailors were about to attack, the Orca leaped out and ate three of them!

Meanwhile, Kong heard the crowds fleeing in terror. He then ran out of his artificial forest and climbed up the walls of his enclosure! Kong burst through the dome of his enclosure and roared! People screamed in terror! Kong marched into Shamu Stadium and smashed through the bleachers! The Orca leaped up and bit his arm, but Kong was able to toss it aside! The Orca then knocked Kong back with its tail! The Orca swam off, with Kong roaring and slashing his way out of SeaWorld Atlantica! Statler sat in defeat. All he could do was watch as Kong marched toward the city of Orlando. "Are you guys alright?", asked Cody. "We're fine", said Captain Cordell. "It's over", said Statler, "It's all ruined". "Not all of it", said Ingrid, "We still have the manatees and dolphins". But our flagship attractions", weeped Statler. "We can get others", said Cody, "Right now, we have to stop the Orca from attacking us again and find Kong before he gets hurt. Luckily, I know just what to do". "What's that?", asked Ingrid. "You and Enrique need to find Kong. I'll take the Manta and look for the Orca". "Right", said Ingrid, "Good luck, Cody".

Meanwhile, Kong walked around the city of Orlando, causing destruction in his wake. He looked into windows, stepped on empty cars, and walked through a bridge, cutting it in two. Ingrid drove through the carnage, with Statler holding on for dear life. "Enrique is around here somewhere", said Statler. "There's his apartment complex", said Ingrid, "Let's get him and find Kong". They stopped and ran inside. When they got to his apartment, they found Enrique, holding his files and a gun. "Enrique, what's going on?", asked Statler. "This", said Enrique as he threw the file on the ground, revealing the notes and blueprints on the Orca, "The genetic defects? Engineered by yours truly. This type of modification to an aggressive apex predator had more potential in the military, but no thanks to you, I had to use my greatest creation in a cheap theme park. That's why I trained it to attack anything with the SeaWorld logo on it. Now, all I have to do is kill you and sell this stuff to the Russians". He then shot Statler, killing him instantly! "Your turn", said Enrique as pointed the gun to Ingrid. Suddenly, Kong appeared and smashed through the wall! He grabbed Enrique and threw him to the street below, killing him instantly! Ingrid was able to grab the files before Kong picked her up and leaped to the next building! "Kong", cried Ingrid, "Cody is in danger! We have to get back to SeaWorld!" Kong grunted and climbed down. He stomped on a police car as he headed toward the beach.

Cody piloted the Manta through the depths of the ocean, shining lights on the ocean floor. "You know", said Cody, "I thought the company had gone a little overboard with the weaponry". "We've all been there", said Captain Cordell. Suddenly, the Orca appeared and bit down on the Manta! But then, Cody flipped a switch, sending the Orca a mild electric shock! Then, the Manta escaped and fired a torpedo! But the Orca dodged the attack and charged the Manta! The Manta was able to avoid the charge and fired a machine gun! It was enough to wound the Orca, but it was still able to crush the Manta in its jaws! Cody struggled to regain control of the sub, but it then started to flood! Just in the knick of time, a large hand knocked the Manta out of the Orca's jaws!

Kong dropped the Manta on the beach, then leaped back into the water to fight the Orca. The Orca knocked Kong over with its tail, then bit his leg and dragged him underwater! Kong held his breath and grabbed a rock. Then, he hit the Orca in the face! After that, he punched the Orca in the stomach! The Orca retaliated by biting down on Kong's arm! But the, Kong rolled over, freeing himself from the Orca's grip!

On the surface, Cody had freed himself from the Manta and joined Ingrid in watching the fight as Kong and th Orca surfaced. This is all our fault", said Ingrid as she poured over the documents, "Enrique created that monster and I did nothing about it. For all I know, Statler wanted it for SeaWorld Atlantica". "We can't blame ourselves for not knowing about the actions of evil doers", said Cody, "We can only try to prevent their designs from hurting anyone else." Suddenly, a ships horn blared. It was the Scheherazade! "We still have a chance", said Cody, "You still up for helping Kong?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world", said Ingrid.

Kong took another breathe and dove down to fight the Orca! The Orca charged, knocking Kong to the side! Suddenly, the Orca was hit with depth charges! "Keep at it, men", said Captain Cordell, "We can't allow it to win!" The Orca tried to charge, but Kong grabbed it by the tail and slammed it into the sea floor! But then, the Orca broke free and charged at the Scheherazade! Then, Cody fired the torpedoes! The Orca was hit! It sent out an unearthly cry just before Kong grappled it again! He forced the two of them below, where the murky water obscured their fight! "Do you see anything?", asked Cody. "Not a thing", said Captain Cordell. Then, Kong emerged from the bloody water, roaring and beating his chest! "He did it", said Ingrid. Then, they noticed the Orca's dead body. Kong dragged it to shore and laid it on its belly. Kong bowed his head for a few moments, then turned and walked off. "So", said Ingrid, "What do we do now?" "I think Kong has deserved a rest from civilization", said Cody, "Hopefully, the Navy will take him home. He deserves better than what the Orca got". They all looked on sadly as a pod of orcas swam off underneath the full moon.

The End


End file.
